


Under Our Fingers

by evelynIttor



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Tara spend a lazy afternoon together. Written for Cotton Candy bingo prompt Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Our Fingers

Willow nuzzled her nose against Tara’s inner thigh and ignored her trembling arms. They’d been in bed together for nearly three hours and she was utterly spent. The sheets underneath her were soaked, a combination of spit, sweat and Tara’s pleasure.

She licked along Tara’s leg up to the joint of her hip, her tongue was sore and tired.

“Mmm.” Tara sunk deeper into the mattress underneath her and Willow brought her arm up, fingers stroking lightly around the edges of Tara’s opening. 

“Like that?” Willow asked as she dipped a finger inside and felt Tara clench around her, muscles fluttering to life once again.

“It’s good.” Tara’s hand stroked through her hair. “This is good.”

Willow started thrusting her finger in and out of Tara, small and smooth motions, just like petting Amy the Rat. “Glad to be of service.” She murmured, her breath puffing against Tara’s sensitive clit.

“Oh!” Tara pulled back and Willow’s finger slipped out of her.

“Okay?” Willow sat up slowly.

Tara nodded. “Just sensitive. Long day.”

Willow laughed. “You want to try round…” She trailed off and tried to think back to when they started. “Are we at ten yet?”

“I don’t know about you, but I passed ten a long time ago.” Tara stroked Willow’s hair again and then moved her hand to her own body, slipping one of her fingers in between her folds. “I can keep going.”

“Yeah.” Willow smiled and added her finger of Tara’s, careful to avoid her clit. “This good.”

“Perfect.” Tara’s eyes were closed and her thrust her hips ever so slightly up with each in thrust of their fingers.

There was no sound, save Tara’s hard breathing and Willow let herself curl up on the bed, her limbs loose and relaxed as her finger became the only part of her body she was moving. Slowly, as time passed and their thrusts and strokes came a little faster, she felt Tara’s muscles start to flutter again.

Willow rolled until her mouth was close enough for her to reach out her tongue. Tara tasted different now, like Willow and Tara and sweat. Willow licked the soft flesh and her finger pressed down so she could reach her tongue inside.

Tara’s fingers stopped their work and Willow licked again and Tara’s thighs shuddered around her as she came. Willow passed her finger over Tara’s folds.

“Wait.” Tara caught her hand and intertwined the fingers. “I need a break.”

“Yeah?” Willow got to her knees and crawled up the bed to lay next to Tara, their legs fitting together and their chests pressing together. “Everywhere?” She asked, pressing a kiss to Tara’s lips and going deeper when Tara added a little tongue.

“I think. . .” Tara mumbled into Willow’s mouth, “I’m going to fall asleep.” 

“Finished?” Willow asked when the kiss ended. 

“I guess.” Tara pulled the sheet up with her foot and draped it over them. “Do you need?”

Willow shook her hand and put her hand on Tara’s chest, cupping her breast gently.

Tara returned the gesture, placing her palm on Willow’s chest where she could feel her heart thump against her rib cage with every beat. “Ahh.”

“You like that?” Willow moved her hand until it lay over Tara’s heart, her fingers just brushing up against the side of her breast.

Tara answered with kiss, brushing her lips over Willow’s forehead. “It’s perfect.” She let her head sink into the pillow. Willow’s head was tucked under her chin, her hair tickling a tiny bit. Her body was relaxed and she felt like jello just resting on the bed, she closed her eyes and let her hand feel the whoosh of blood as it pounded through Willow’s heart.


End file.
